


build your world around me

by ilikemybooksthick



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemybooksthick/pseuds/ilikemybooksthick
Summary: “What’s all this? You’re cooking?”“Is that so crazy?”Pierre pauses, pretending to think about the question, “Yes.”Charles pauses, pretending to be offended, before laughing, “I know.”
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	build your world around me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [mondaycore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaycore/pseuds/mondaycore). Log in to view. 



> You technically don't have to, but you should read the fic this is based on, not only for context but because it's really cute as well. Love ya, Monday!

Cooking and baking are two very different skill sets.

While this is no secret, it still annoys Charles at how good he is at one and not the other. 

Granted, his on and off insecurity around his lack of cooking skills probably has a lot of do with his friends being far more talented than him, but thankfully he has Pierre to remind him that everyone has their own specialty, and he’s still talented in his own right. 

However, Charles is also nothing but determined.

So, he starts prepping the kitchen for battle, getting ready to cook a nice, surprise dinner for Pierre and his visiting parents.

He double checks he has all his ingredients and puts on his apron as if it’s armor.

Coq au vin doesn’t seem too hard or too simple and is beloved in France, so Charles is hoping it hits just the right note for the family.

The original recipe he found was meant for two so he simply doubles everything and hopes it’ll work out.

The bacon is easy and he remembers to keep the grease for the chicken.

The chicken takes way longer than he expects though. He bought a lot for everyone just in case, big pieces too, so he’s miscalculated how long it would take.

He tries not to freak out as he really doesn’t want to keep Pierre’s parents waiting too long.

He reminds himself to breathe and uncorks the wine.

(A beautiful red Burgundy that came highly recommended by his friends, all who actually know what they’re doing.)

He starts mixing the flour and butter paste and immediately starts feeling a bit better using ingredients he knows so well.

He adds it to the sauce but it’s not thickening the way he likes.

He’s starting to worry again, debating whether or not to increase the stove temperature, wishing he had some help, when Pierre walks in, home early from work.

Pierre’s eyes widen with surprise as he takes in the scene.

Charles tries not to blush at the mess he’s made of their kitchen.

“What’s all this? You’re cooking?”

“Is that so crazy?”

Pierre pauses, pretending to think about the question, “Yes.”

Charles pauses, pretending to be offended, before laughing, “I know.”

Pierre comes around to where Charles is stationed and surveys the battlefield, saying nothing. He looks so serious, Charles’ nerves get him once again, “Well?”

Pierre looks at him contemplatively but then breaks into a smile, “Smells good. I’m excited.” Charles breathes a sigh of relief, but Pierre continues, “You didn’t have to do this, you know. My parents love you, you don’t need to impress them.”

Charles leans into Pierre’s side, putting his head on Pierre’s shoulder as the paste finally dissolves into the sauce, “I know, but I wanted too.” He wraps one arm around Pierre’s waist, “They’re important.” He tilts his head up, looks at Pierre, “ _You’re_ important.”

Pierre smiles that soft, special smile, the one just for him, and kisses his forehead, “Merci, cheri. Toi aussi.”

They stand there for a bit, getting lost in just themselves for a minute when Pierre turns and looks at the bubbling pot. He has a glint in his eye and stresses to Charles, “In fact, you’re _so_ important to me, and I love you _so_ much, that I’ll even help you finishing cooking.”

Charles huffs at Pierre’s teasing, his chest warming at how well Pierre knows him.

Pierre sautés the mushrooms for him as he keeps rechecking the consistency of the sauce, giving Pierre a running commentary of his debate whether or not to add more paste.

Pierre listens attentively, tasting the sauce when asked.

They decide to let it finish in the oven, mainly because an oven is more a comfortable place for Charles, and they drink the remaining wine as they wait.

As he suspected, dinner takes longer than originally planned but as Pierre’s parents come back from shopping, they don’t seem to mind the wait. In fact, they are overjoyed at Charles’ effort.

Pierre’s mother insists on giving him some of their old family recipes as Charles is “practically family now.”

Charles tries to get his pride to stop from swelling up too much but fails. He’s _family_ now.

He looks at Pierre, then at their rings, and raises a toast, “To many more family dinners.”

After they all clink their glasses and say, “santé”, Pierre looks at him and raises his own toast, “To a lifetime of them.”

Glasses clink once again.

_“To a lifetime of them.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it and any kudos or comments! ❤❤❤
> 
> you can talk to me on [tumblr](https://ilikemyficthicc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
